Learning to Live
by Emily-Epic
Summary: I'm not great with summaries, so just read the story.     Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach OC bio**

**Name: ** Emily Sato

**Sex: ** Female

**Age: ** Appears to be in her 20s

**Height: ** 5 feet 7 inches

**Weight: ** Slender

**Blood Type: ** N/A

**Birthday: ** July 20

**Eye color:** green

**Hair color: ** chocolaty brown

**Zanpakuto: **Kajimegami (Fire Goddess)

**Bankai: **Nensho Kajimegami (Burning Fire Goddess)

**Zanpakuto release phrase: ** Rise from the ashes, Kajimegami!

**Assigned squad:** 12th

**Seat: **

**Captain:** Mayuri Kurotsuchi

**Lieutenant:** Nemu Kurotsuchi

**Appearance: ** She is tall and slender, with all the right curves. Her hair is asymmetrical and is longer on the left side (falling a little past her chin), short and spiky on the left crown. On the right side her hair is tapered around her face stopping slightly below her ear. She also wears spiky side swept bangs, gradually lengthening towards the left side. Her Shinigami robes are much like Rangiku's, but showing less cleavage and is slightly hanging off her shoulders, with mid length sleeves and a black ribbon around her neck. She wears a wide, white sash over her robes, and form fitting pants that flair at the bottom. She wears traditional tabi and sandals. She wields a 6 foot long sword with a flame etched hilt, which shrinks to a smaller wide sword when she calls upon her zanpakuto, Kajimegami (fire goddess).

**Personality: **She's nice most of the time, extremely sarcastic, a little narcissistic, cocky, and arrogant, has a very short temper, intelligent, thoughtful, fiesty, kind of flirty.

**Friends: ** Akon, Nemu, Rin, Hanataro, Kisuke Urahara, Jinta, Yachiru, Rangiku, Nanao, Isane, Soifon

* * *

~~~~~~~~50 years ago~~~~~~~~~~

I had a lot of offers from captains of the Soul Society, the 4th division especially. I hated the 4th division, but I loved experimenting and researching, and even alternative healing properties. I guess that's why they were adamant about having me in they're division. In my opinion, the 4th division, the whole lot of them were cowards and soft, afraid to break a few rules. Che, that totally wasn't me. After throwing a small tantrum, Head Captain Yamamoto saw it fit for me to be placed into the 12th division. I had always heard bad things about division 12, but that made it all the more fun.

* * *

I was standing it the lab at the Shinigami Research and Development Institute doing the same boring job, as always, with Akon, modifying and experimenting on gigai. I, personally, thought it was as boring as hell. I mean, hey, I already created my own gigai and made a few others, no sweat. I started fidgeting, something I tended to do when bored to death. Akon was babbling about something utterly pointless about gigais, something I already knew of course. I zoned out, falling swiftly into a daydream.

_** Hmmmm...**_I mentally sighed. Captain Kurotsuchi suddenly popped into my daydream. I grinned slightly. He was often the topic of my daydreams. He was amazing, intelligent, and slightly maniacal. I found him very, very attractive, though I've only seen him with his face paint. I always imagine staring into his beautiful golden eyes. _**"Emily, I-I..." **_he muttered as he put his hands around my waist pulling me until I was pushed against him. He cupped my cheek , tilting my head upward. His lips were only centimeters away from mine and "_**Mayuri..." **_I muttered.

Then POP, Akon had thrown a small beaker at me and hit me on the head. "Hey, welcome back!" he said sarcastically. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled placing my hand on the throbbing pain on my head. "For zoning out again! Did you even hear a word I said?" " Of course I did!" I said as I curled my lips and turned away crossing my arms. "Say, what the hell were you blushing about anyway?" he smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." I spat sarcastically. Akon shook his head and continued to work on whatever it was he was working on.

"Listen Akon, I'm takin' the rest of the day off. Relay the message, will ya?" "Whatever, It's you who'll have to take the heat from Captain Kurotsuchi, not me." he answered not taking his eyes off his project. I strolled out of the lab and walked at a relaxing pace to my living quarters. My room was still within the vicinity of the SRDI. All of the SRDI was composed of unforgiving metal walls and cold drably, white tile. To tell you the truth, out of all my years of being here, It still kind of freaked me out. I swiftly took a left, and continued my slow pace down a dark, windowless hallway. I was almost there, but before I got there I had to pass the Captain's office. I sighed and tried to recollect my daydream. I blushed madly as I passed his office. Thank goodness he wasn't there.

A few more feet and I had finally made it to my room. I took out a small silver key and unlocked the door. My room wasn't much, but it was livable. I made the best of it as I could by adding bright colors to offset the dreary metal walls. My little area consisted of a bookshelf filled with science books, a wooden desk, a small, bright green sofa, and a bed tucked in a corner with a small closet. I had a little room off of the living area. That was my kitchen. It wasn't big, but I didn't care. It got the job done. It consisted of a small burner, a mini fridge, and a small table and a matching chair. Above that was a small cabinet housing a few pots and pans, plates, a small tea pot, and a few mugs. I also had a small bathroom with a small bathtub and a shower, a typical porcelain toilet, and an ordinary sink.

I sighed as I walked in, locking door behind me, and took off my lab coat and threw it on the sofa. I strolled over to my bookshelf and studied the books. "hmm...This one looks pretty interesting, THE HEALING POWERS OF NATURE." I pulled out the book and plopped down on the bed. I began to read and jot down notes on the side of the pages of the book. Before I knew it I had dozed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I awoke to find the sun was no longer out. I sat up in bed rubbing my head and yawning. I looked down on my lap and noticed the book I had been reading was gone. I didn't give it any more thought. I looked down at my outfit and made a sarcastic face. "Hmm. I won't be needing this any more today." I mumbled as I got up and started rummaging through my closet. "nope, nope,...nope." I absentmindedly flipped through my clothes. "Ah ha! There you are!" I grabbed my favorite black tank top and a pair of jeans. My black top was low cut and my jeans were a bit faded and torn, but I didn't mind. That was my favorite outfit. Of course, I did have nicer clothes, but none the less, these were my absolute favorites. I slipped on a pair of my favorite shoes and headed out the door.

I was going to head back to the lab to finish up my projects I had left earlier, before Mayuri found out I had been slacking. I often did this. I mean, why do things now when you can put them off until later? I giggled at the thought. I quietly tiptoed past Mayuri's office. I could feel his spiritual pressure spiking as he was yelling. I stopped and put my ear to his office door to see what it was he was fussing about this time. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE TOOK THE DAY OFF?" His voice echoed. "I'm just relaying the message Captain Kurotsuchi, sir. I believe she wasn't feeling well." a familiar voice stated. "What the hell, That's Akon." I thought. "...Fine. I will deal with her later." Mayuri sighed, still infuriated.

I started creeping back to the lab rather quickly and took a seat at one of the computers. I started typing in my flawless data about gigais . "Easy stuff." I mumbled to myself. Suddenly I felt someones hand on my shoulder. "Oh shit." I mentally cursed, "He's caught me." I turned around slowly, as chills ran down my spine. To my surprise, it was just Akon. "Oh thank Gods, It's just you." I sighed in relief. "Yeah, you better be thanking me. I just saved your ass!" Akon spat. "Why?" I questioned with a hint of anger. My ego was a little hurt. I didn't need his help. Hell, I wasn't afraid of Mayuri...ok, well, maybe just a little, But that's beside the point. "Because...I just did!" he answered with anger as his voice raised. A slight blush washed over his face.

I stood up, crossed my arms and looked away. He was really starting to piss me off. "Well, maybe if he didn't assign me to such boring research then I might actually stay on task!" I shouted. It was loud. Mayuri had to have heard it. Hell, everyone in the SDRI could have probably heard it, but I didn't care. "Whatever." Akon shook his head and rolled his eyes. I stomped back to my room. I was enraged. Akon really knew how to push my buttons. I finally reached my room. I went in slamming the door behind me. By now I had a headache.

I stormed to the bathroom, turned on the faucet and watched my bathtub fill with hot water. I needed to melt away my anger and bring my headache down to a dull roar. Baths always seemed to help me relax. It wasn't long before the tub filled up. I cut off the water and went to grab some clean undies. I began to shed my clothes and hoped in the tub. I winced slightly as the hot water engulfed my body. I instantly felt relaxed as the water washed over me. I closed my eyes and begin to let my mind wonder.

As soon as I felt my mind starting to calm itself and my headache dissipating, I got out of the tub. "Just what I needed." I sighed in a rather cheerful tone. I dried myself off and slid on my lacy black panties and my matching black bra.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to brew a cup of tea. I noticed the tea and a cup were already out. "That's odd. I never leave these out." I started to get suspicious and kind of nervous at the same time. I went to the stove to heat the pot of water, but stopped in an instant. It was already hot as if it had just been used. "Ok, now this is really weird." my heart started to race. I left the kitchen empty handed and retraced my steps to investigate.

As soon as I looked up I saw MY captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, sitting on MY small bright green sofa, reading MY book, and drinking MY tea! Was I shocked? Hell yes I was! I screamed a little. "Now, now. Is that any way to greet your captain?" He smirked taking a sip of tea. "What?" I couldn't form a sentence. "I was wondering how long it would take you to realize I was here. You walked right past me." He stared at me in an odd, like he found something about me interesting. I could feel his eyes moving up my body. I looked down at myself. "OH SHIT!" I mentally screamed. I forgot I had been walking around my living quarters in my bra and panties. I felt my face catch on fire with a blush.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST KNOCKED OR SOMETHING!" I yelled trying to cover up my body with my arms. "I did. The door was unlocked, so I decided to come in." he smirked. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" I yelled again, this time I ran to the bathroom and quickly got dressed. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I walked back calmly. "Please sit." Mayuri patted the sofa cushion next to him. A blush lit up my face once again. Me, sitting that close to him! I hesitated a little, but then gave in.

I sat down next to him. I was so close to him. I took in his every feature. He smelled so intoxicating. He smelled of tea leaves and musky spices. Oh gods, I couldn't stay angry at him. I blushed even more. Mayuri noticing this placed his hand on my knee and smirked. "We need to talk, my dear." I swallowed hard.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

"We need to talk, my dear." I swallowed hard. "Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT!" I mentally screamed, "He caught me!" My heart started pounding. Mayuri grinned slightly. "A-about what, Captain Kurotsuchi, Sir?" I stuttered, a little shaken. "You." he replied. "w-what about me?" "About your work." His face was nearing mine until our noses were almost touching. "My dear, what division is this?" he asked with with a hint amusement. "T-the 12th division, sir." "And what are the values of the 12th division?" "u-um..." "ANSWER THE QUESTION!" he yelled. "Vengeance, Strictness, and Independence." I spat with a hint of sarcasm. "Yes. That's right. You _will _do your work with _strictness,_ or I will have MY _vengeance_ on you. Do you understand, you stupid girl?" His anger began to grow, so did mine. No one calls me stupid, even if that person is my captain!

"Well, do you?" he asked again. My brow furrowed and my face was ablaze. I stood up and backed away, then all hell broke loose. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ CALL ME STUPID! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I hissed. I turned away and took a few steps, trying to calm myself. I heard Mayuri stand up too. He grabbed my arms tightly and swiftly turned me around facing him. "I am your MASTER! I WILL CALL YOU WHATEVER I PLEASE!" His grip tightened. I winced a little as his nails dug into my bare arms causing them to bleed a little, still wearing my anger on my face. I moved my face closer to his as he had done to mine. We were almost touching. I looked into his anger filled topaz eyes. "YOU ARE _**NOT**_ MY MASTER _**AND **_YOU WILL_**NOT**_CALL ME WHATEVER YOU PLEASE!"I growled.

Suddenly I saw his anger flicker out of his eyes. It was placed with something else. Intrigue? Could that be it? Amusement, maybe? No, those weren't the words for it. If he wasn't wearing his face paint, I could of swore he was blushing. But, Why? I backed off, puzzled. He released my arms, noticing that I was bleeding slightly. A, somewhat, look of guilt was written across his painted face. I felt my eyes start to tear up. "SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T CRY! YOU'RE TOUGHER THAN THAT! SUCK IT UP!" I mentally kicked myself. My premature tears dissipated. I was right, I was tougher than that.

Mayuri grabbed my had. "Come with me, my dear." He stated in a cold tone and began to drag me out of my living quarters. "Where are we going?" I asked. He remained silent. He continued to drag me down the cold hall, until he came to a halt at a large door. I knew where we were now, but why the hell would he bring me here. We were at the door of his living quarters and personal lab. The door opened and he walked in dragging me behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

My eyes adjusted and took in my surroundings as best as they could. Light was scarce in this large room, but I could see every detail of everything. My eyes fell on an organ-like computer. I gasped a little. I had never seen anything so beautifully complex. I could sense Mayuri grin as my green eyes widened. He led me to a corner where a few faded, upholstered green chairs were placed. Across from the chairs there was a small table piled up with reports and whatnot's. "Sit." He ordered. I sat, wondering what he was going to do next.

"NEMU! YOU USELESS GIRL! COME HERE!" he shouted. In a blink of an eye Nemu entered the room. "Yes, Captain?" her voice was emotionless. "Fetch some bandages and brew some tea for our guest." he demanded. "Yes, my captain." she replied and exited the room. Mayuri turned back to me. A slight blush played across my face. "Stay seated. I will be back in a moment." and with that said he left the room.. I sat in the faded out chair fidgeting. I didn't know what the hell was going on. Just then Nemu entered the room and headed towards me carrying a tray.

On it was a cup of tea, a some bandages and ointment. She shifted some of the papers off the small, cluttered table and placed the tray near the edge. "May I see your wounds?" she asked softly yet showing no emotion. "Oh, um, yeah." I held my arms out. She reached for the ointment, placing a small amount on my scratch marks, and then applied the bandages. "Here is your tea." she said as she handed me the small ceramic cup. "Thank you Nemu." I said with a smile. Nemu blushed a little. I know she wasn't use to anyone being nice to her. "You're welcome, Ms. Sato." She replied as she bowed and departed.

As soon as Nemu was out of sight, I hurriedly drank my tea. It was wonderful, Strong and pungent, just the way I like it. After sipping the cup dry, I sat it back on the table. Now was the perfect time to check out Mayuri's personal lab and maybe his living quarters. My heart was thumping with excitement. I got up and made my way to the giant organ-like computer.

It was so beautiful, and so complex. It was every scientist's dream. Oddly enough the keyboard of the computer was transcribed on ivory keys. My fingers traced the the keys as I stared in awe. It's a good thing my mouth was shut, because I know I would have been drooling. I tore myself away from the marvelous work of art. I had other things to explore before Mayuri came back.

I spotted the door that Mayuri and Nemu had went through. I just knew it had to lead to his living quarters. I quietly made my way through the door and down a dark hallway. I took a few steps and paused. I saw a door that was slightly cracked. I tiptoed over and saw that the room was illuminated. I peeked in.

I took in everything. It was gorgeous! The room was huge and windowless, but the décor made up for it. There was a fireplace nestled into the right wall, and a small pile of wood next to it. The walls were adorned with a striped, dark wine colored wallpaper with flecks of gold. And then there was his bed. It was big, too big for one person, if you ask me. The bed was centered on the left wall, the headboard was a dark cherry colored wood. The comforter on the bed was black silk with intricate golden designs bordering the edge and a few matching pillows. I saw Mayuri's clothing, along with his head piece,scattered on the bed . My mind began to wander and a blush lit my face.

I looked to the left of the bed and noticed another door that was also cracked. Light and steam were spilling out. It had to be his bathroom. I stood quietly still peeking in the room. Suddenly, the door to the bathroom began to open. "Oh Gods!" I mentally jumped. My heart started pounding harder and my blush intensified. Just then Mayuri stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel. Gods, he was gorgeous! I took in his every detail. He had shaggy blue hair that complemented his sun-kissed skin and golden eyes. He was so muscular, but not bulky. His body was marred with scars, but to me he was still beautiful. I suppressed a gasp as he ran his hands through his dark hair. "Gods, he's beautiful!" I thought as my face was now a new shade of red.

Suddenly, his amber eyes shot to the cracked door. Dammit. I know he saw me. He took a few steps forward. "SHIT! SHIT!" I started to freak out. It was getting harder and harder to breath. "So, how long are you going to stand there, girl?" asked Mayuri, sounding quite amused. I didn't reply. I definitely didn't want him to think I was there watching him. But it was no use. "Come in, my dear girl." he motioned to me. I crept in, focusing my gaze on the floor. I know my face had to be a new shade of red by now. "Sit, girl." he pointed at his bed.

I sat on the edge with my eyes still glued to the ground. Mayuri retreated to the bathroom. He came out wearing just his shinigami pants with the standard white belt. I glanced up at him. "Oh my Gods! Mayuri! Shirtless! No body paint! Standing right in front of me! I must be dreaming!" I mentally sighed. I shifted my eyes back down to the floor. "Now, what could you ever be doing here, my dear?"I raised my head. My green eyes met his golden ones. I couldn't look away. He was so mesmerizing.. After staring at him for what seemed like forever, I returned my eyes back to the floor. Mayuri stepped closer. I know I must have been blushing so much that my head just may explode. I felt Mayuri cup my chin and tilt my upwards so I met his gaze again. His hands were so soft yet firm. Ok, What the hell was he getting at? Was he just toying with me? Playing with my emotions? I wish I knew.

Mayuri gave his trademark smirk. He was definitely up to something. He turned his head. "NEMU!" he shouted. Nemu appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Yes, Captain?" she replied with a bow. "Nemu, fetch Ms. Sato's night wear. She will be staying with me tonight." he stated. Hello! I was sitting right there! Didn't I have a say in the matter? "I-I can't stay here, Captain." I replied, rather confused. "It seems as if you have no choice, my dear." he chuckled. I tried to stand up to protest, but I couldn't move. "What the hell is going on?" I spat. My vision slowly started fading to black. "Sh-shit." I added. And then everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**~Mayuri's POV~**

Finally she was out cold. I watched her lying on my bed, lifeless. I've have to admit, it took longer than I had initially thought to knock her out. I ordered Nemu to slip a few drops of a powerful anesthetic in her tea. I had her right where I wanted. Now, what to do with her. She disobeyed me. She will be punished. "NEMU!" I barked. That daft girl finally entered my room. "And what took you so long, you stupid girl?" my anger was rising. "I'm sorry, Captain." she bowed. I'm starting to wonder why I even bother barking orders at her, she never does as I see fit. "Here are Ms. Sato's night apparel, sir, as you ordered." She just stood there like a fool. I jerked the clothing from her arms. "That will be all, Nemu." I said, grinding my teeth.

I turned back towards the lifeless woman on my bed and looked at what Nemu had brought back. I still sensed a presence in the room. I turned around to find that Nemu was still standing there. I rolled my eyes. "What is it, you damned girl? I thought I made it clear that I needed nothing else from you!" "Yes, sir." finally she retreated. I studied the fabric Nemu had brought me. I was a skimpy, black silk and lace, night gown. It was short and revealing. I cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "Hm. Maybe Nemu isn't as stupid as I had once thought." I stated, quite amused.

I started towards the bed with the slinky night gown in hand. I started to undress the girl. First to go was her top and bra, I couldn't help but stare at her full, pale chest. I felt my face begin to grow warm and I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as it began to churn. What in the blue hell is going on? I tried to ignore the feeling. As I unbuttoned her tattered pants my hand swept against her hips. And yet again there was that feeling. "Dammit!" I spat. Her pale skin was so soft. What the hell was happening to me? It's not like I have never seen a nude woman before, but she was just...just so different. I took in her every feature. She's such a beautiful creature.

"No..." I shook my head and began redressing her with the night gown. After she was dressed I left her be. I started pacing my room, trying to shake off the strange feelings. "DAMMIT! NEMU! COME HERE!" I yelled. I was angry and also confused. How could that girl have such an effect on me? "Yes, Captain?" "Take our guest to exam room 1. I will be there shortly." "Yes, Captain." She made her way to the bed, picked up the passed out girl, and exited the room.

I continued to pace back and forth. "Dammit! What is different about her?" I muttered. I was going to find out, no matter what it took. With that in mind, I went to my bathroom and began the tedious task of applying my body paint. Dammit! I couldn't concentrate, my hands were shaky. I some how managed to apply it all without a detail out of place. I went back to my room and put on my mask and shinigami uniform and a lab coat over top and proceeded to exam room 1.

When I arrived, I saw that Nemu had the girl on the stark metal table, restrained. "Well done, Nemu." I said. "Will you need my assistance, Captain?" she bowed. "No. You may go." "Yes sir." She exited the room. As soon as I made sure she was out of sight, I pulled up a stool and sat down, peering at the girl. I sighed as my face softened. I'd hit a wall. I had no idea where to start researching her or even why, for that matter. I no longer wanted to punish her. I just wanted to figure out why SHE caused these strange feelings I was having.

Hours had passed, I was still tossing up ideas of what could be happening. I looked up and saw her twitch. It wouldn't be long now until she woke up and maybe then I would be able to get some explanations.

**~Emily's POV~**

I felt so cold. Like I was lying on a block of ice. Was I dreaming? Maybe all this was just a horrible dream. I could only hope. I opened my eyes slowly but was blinded by a bright light. "Oh my Gods! I'm dead!" I mentally panicked. My heart began to thump, like it was going to jump right out of my chest.

My eyes finally adjusted to the light. I sighed in relief to know that I wasn't dead. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I looked down and noticed that I was restrained to an examining table. "Shit!" I mentally spat. How the hell did I get here and why was I wearing my night gown? I turned my swiftly to the left then to the right, that's when I spotted Mayuri, sitting in a chair lost in thought.

Ok, If this was just some bad dream, I'd like to wake up from it now. I started to panic. What had he'd done to me while I was knocked out? My Gods, he could have done anything! Planted bombs in me maybe, slowly poisoned me and wanted to watch me suffer and beg for mercy, he could have done anything! I doubt he even knew I was conscious right now. He was so deep in thought, well, that was until I broke the silence.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU BASTARD?" I yelled. He didn't respond. Was he deaf or just ignoring me? "ANSWER ME!" That got his attention. He snapped up out of his chair and put his hand around my throat, squeezing slightly. His face was only inches away from mine. His grip tightened around my neck, I could barely breath. "SHUT UP! I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU FIRST!" he yelled. I went pale.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello Hello Hello! Thank you for reading and rating my story. I greatly appreciate it. I hope you all will continue to read and review! ^_^ Thanks! Emily-Epic**

** CHAPTER 6**

"SHUT UP! I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU FIRST!" he yelled. I went pale. What the hell was he talking about? He snarled, his face was still so close to mine. I felt a slight blush sweep across my cheeks. Shit. How the hell can I be blushing in a situation like this? Any normal person would have been pissing their pants if they woke up finding themselves shackled to one of Mayuri's examining tables , but me, of course not. Only me. I'm the only one who would be blushing at a time like this. Damn him and his wonderful mind and awesome looks. I maintained my composure, showing no sign of weakness.

"What?" I growled through bared teeth. He had a desperate look of anger in his eyes and backed away. "What are you?" he asked in a furiously dry tone. Was he freaking kidding me? I smirked. "I'm a soul reaper, you idiot."He tensed. "Why you little..!' his blood was boiling. I finally summoned up the strength to break the metal restraints which were binding my wrists and ankles to the chilled metal table. Mayuri was slightly shocked, but still enraged. I sat up rubbing my wrists and hopped off the table. His face twitched a bit as I made my way to the door. Mayuri had caught my arm before I could step out into the hall. "Don't think this is over, girl." His grip tightened around my freshly bandaged wounds. I pulled away my arm and continued to leave.

I could feel his spiritual pressure rise, but I didn't care, I just kept walking. I headed back to my living quarters. I knew it had to be about sunrise. I had to be back at the lab soon. I hurriedly made my way back to my room and and made sure to lock the door behind me. I slipped on my shinigami uniform absentmindedly. Mayuri's voice echoed through my head,"This isn't over yet, girl." I shook my head trying to block out the though. What the hell did he mean? No matter. I would be ready this time.

I walked over to my closet and opened the door. I moved my clothes aside, revealing my zanpakuto tucked ever so conspicuously in the corner. I normally didn't carry my zanpakuto, really, there was no need for me to carry it around in the lab. It would only get in the way, but this was a different occasion. I didn't know what Mayuri might try next, but I needed to be ready. I grabbed my zanpakuto out of the closet and cradled it. Oh how I missed carrying it. It was beautiful and much bigger than normal zanpakuto.

It was roughly 6 feet long, the hilt of it was of jasper and flame shaped, the blade was wrapped in white cloth. Hm, carrying it would pose a bit of a problem. I stared down at the sword and smiled. "Did you have a nice rest, Kajimegami?" I grabbed hold of the hilt and started unwrapping the blade. My fingers traced the dull edge of the steel and my zanpakuto decreased in size to that of a normal blade, but slightly wider. I placed the sword on the sofa and continued to dig through my closet searching for a sheathe for my sword. "Bingo!" I happily said under my breath. I affixed the sheathe to my obi and placed the blade in it.

I left my living quarters and headed to the lab. I passed Mayuri's office quietly and carefully. I crept by, not feeling his spiritual pressure. I sighed, not knowing if that was a good thing or not. I finally reached the main lab. Of course, Akon was already there hard at work. His back was to me. I saw a puff of smoke dissipate in the air above him. I crept up next to him. "G'morning" he said taking another draw from his cigarette while typing. I grabbed the cigarette from his lips. "Isn't it a little early to be smoking?" I chuckled. A smirk played across his face. "Besides, there's a no smoking policy in the lab, remember?" I added as I threw down the cigarette, stomping it out. "Man, that was my last one." he stated, sounding quite disappointed. I rolled my eyes. "So, What are we working on today?" I asked, already knowing what he was going to say. "Gigais." he replied. "Oh yeah, how could I forget?" I spat sarcastically. "Can't we work on something else today?" "No." He replied instantly "Have you forgotten the importance of gigai research?" I rolled my eyes and made mocking faces. His face turned to me. I quickly regained my composure and smiled at him. "Of course not!" That was close. He turned back to his computer and continued typing.

Oh, how I hated researching and modifying gigais. It was so boring, but I had to be careful today, I had to lay low. Mayuri's voice still echoed through my head, "This isn't over yet girl." Shit, I've got to admit I was kind of nervous, but I sure as hell wasn't going to show it. "Ok, let's get started." said Akon. "We'll be researching a gigai that was retrieved from the World of the Living." he got up and started walking down a dark hall. I just stood there. He turned and looked back at me, wondering why I hadn't moved. "You coming?" He called. "uh..Yeah." I quickly followed him.

He stopped abruptly and an entrance way came into sight. He opened the metal door and walked in. I followed him quietly. He flipped a switch on the wall and light flooded the room. I gasped. I knew where we were. We were in the same room where I had been bound to a table only a few hours earlier. Yes, exam room 1. My mind and heart started to race, my palms began to sweat. I found myself beginning to become short of breath. Shit! What if Akon was working with Mayuri?

"Hey, you ok?" Akon asked. I couldn't speak. Akon walked up and stopped in front of me. "Hello! Anybody home?" he snapped his fingers and waved his hand in front of my face .I finally snapped out of it. I wrinkled my forehead and cocked my eyebrow. "Yeah." I replied shaking off my feeling of fear. Akon looked around the room puzzled. "Hm. I thought I made it clear to Rin to bring the gigai here as soon as it arrived. Hm. It seems I was mistaken to have counted on him." Akon looked frustrated. "Wait here. I'll be back with the gigai." I nodded. He was really going to leave me here. "Ok." I answered back, but by that time he was out of sight.

"Ok, nothing to worry about." I said trying to rid myself of my anxiety. I leaned my back up against the cold, stark metal walls. I was trying to relax. "Nothing at-" Suddenly an arm reached out of the wall from behind me and snake around my waist tightly. Dammit! I couldn't even muster up a scream. I felt the wall push me forward a few feet. I turned around only to meet Mayuri's gaze as particles of the wall fell to the floor. "SHIT!" I mentally screamed. I managed to turn around to face him. His eyes were filled with anger and confusion. He began to walk forward cornering me between him and the examining table. "I told you this wasn't over yet." he growled.

He reached for his sword. "Well, if you won't give _me_ any answers, then maybe you will give them to Ashisogi Jizo." he grinned maniacally. His sword had transformed into a golden, three pronged, trident. In the middle of it was a molding of a baby's head with its hands clasped as if it was in prayer. A purple mist spilled from the child's mouth.

I reached for my zanpakuto. I managed to release it from its sheath, but it was almost too late. "Rip, Ashisogi Jizo!" Mayuri had stabbed me in the left shoulder with Ashisogi Jizo. I screamed in pain as my arm began to lose its feeling. My blood trickled down forming in a puddle on the floor. Mayuri ripped Ashisogi Jizo out of my shoulder. My vision began to blur. "Shit!" I spat through barred teeth. Mayuri was still grinning his maniacal toothy grin. "You BASTARD!"

I mustered up all my strength and reached with my right hand to clasp the hilt my zanpakuto. "What's this?" he asked, wearing a look of amusement on his painted face. "BURN, KAJIMEGAMI!" I yelled as my zanpakuto burst into flames engulfing me with it. I was use to it, my zanpakuto wouldn't burn me. "Ah, how very interesting!" Mayuri said seeming quite intrigued. The flames died down around me. The exam room was charred, along with Mayuri's captain haori. He stood there seeming to be in thought. Now was my chance to get away. I ran out the door, gripping my zanpakuto and dragging my bloody, paralyzed arm.

I flash stepped down the dark hall. I could hear Mayuri close behind me. "Dammit!" I huffed. I managed to get out of the lab and out onto the streets of the Seireitei. I stopped, panting and examined my wound. "I-I think I-I lost him" I said breathless. But I was horribly wrong. "KONJIKI ASHISOGI JIZO!" I heard Mayuri yell. "Oh Shit!" I spat. Suddenly the walls of lab came crashing down. On top of the rubble was a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms with a silver halo hovering around it. It had to be one of the most disturbing thing I had ever seen. Mayuri was standing in front of this...this thing.

"You can't escape me, my dear." he chuckled darkly. I winced. _**"It's time Emily. Stop playing games and release me. You can't hide me forever, you know. So stop being so damn proud and let's give him a run for his money!" **_said a woman's voice, seeming rather angry, yet annoyed. Hm. Yep, that was defiantly my zanpakuto, Kajimegami. She was ready to fight, she wanted me to use her as a bankai. I sighed. "It looks like I don't have a choice, do I?" I smirked, raising my sword with my one, working arm. "Let's go! RISE FROM THE ASHES, NENSHO KAJIMEGAMI!" Yet again, my zanpakuto burst into flames and engulfed me with it. But this time it was different. The flames formed a sphere around me and I felt myself begin to change.

**A/N: EPIC CLIFFHANGER! I know! I know! But you all will just have to wait until the next chapter! ^_^ I'm so excited about this next chapter! -Emily-Epic**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"It looks like I don't have a choice, do I?" I smirked, raising my sword with my one, working arm. "Let's go! RISE FROM THE ASHES, NENSHO KAJIMEGAMI!" Yet again, my zanpakuto burst into flames and engulfed me with it. But this time it was different. The flames formed a sphere around me and I felt myself begin to change. My zanpakuto started to crumble to ash, and began to flood over me. The ash burned as it seeped into my skin. The hilt of my zanpakuto began to float and broke into hundreds of flaming shards. I held out my hand watching them fall into my open palm.

The sphere of flames split into two and pierced my back. I winced as they finally formed into glorious, burning wings. The transformation was complete. My shinigami uniform was scorched and barely hanging on to my body. I looked over at Mayuri, he was still standing in front of that horrid creature he called Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo. He closed his eyes and chuckled. "Is that all, dear girl?" I furrowed my brow and growled. He smiled his toothy grin. Ashisogi Jizo lunged forward. I hadn't noticed but its neck was bursting with swords.

It came at me swiftly, trying to impale me with it's hundreds of daggers. I smirked as I blocked with a wall of fire, stopping Ashisogi Jizo in its tracks. I darted towards the sky dropping the flaming shards of my hilt. The shards scattered over Ashisogi Jizo and started burning their way through it's skin. I smirked and spiraled towards the ground with my right hand curled into a fist. Flames shrouded me like I was falling meteor. I hit the land hard with my flaming arm.

The ground began to shake and in an instant all hell broke loose. Flames poured out of the ground in massive waves, destroying everything with in the vicinity. I glanced over at Mayuri, who by now looked slightly shocked by what had just happened. Ashisogi Jizo began to squirm as the flames slowly took over, but I knew that it wouldn't be enough to take it out completely. I had one final option, I had to do it. It was now or never.

I growled and smirked. "Erupt!" Ashisogi Jizo imploded with flames. "Good thing I planted those shards before things got bad." I panted. My energy was almost all gone. A purple haze began to fill the air where Ashisogi Jizo lay burning. I felt myself begin to weaken. "Shit. I forgot that Ashisogi Jizo could breathe poison." I panted, I tried to shield myself from breathing in the deadly gas, but it was no use.

My wings dissipated in a puff of smoke and the flames died down. I took in my surroundings. A fourth of the sereitei had been destroyed, buildings of the 11th, 12th, and 13th squads were slowly burning to the ground. I still couldn't move my left arm. "Shit." I began to cough. Blood spewed from my mouth, as I fell on my knees. I could feel the poison dissolving my innards slowly and painfully. Was this how it was going to end?

Suddenly I felt an enormous spiritual pressure, so powerful that it had blown all the toxic gas,that Ashisogi Jizo had emitted, away. I looked up to see what had happened. Standing there with a bloodthirsty grin was Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of Squad 11. Next to him stood a tall, pale man, with white hair, Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13, and a Short raven haired woman, Soi Fon, captain of Squad 2. "Aw. We missed all the fun." Kenpachi stated, sounding quite disappointed. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Emily Sato. You are here by under arrest for destruction of the Sereitei. You will report to Head Captain Yamamoto immediately for further instructions." commanded Soi Fon. She looked over at Mayuri, who was laughing maniacally. "You daft woman, You can't be serious!" Said Mayuri still laughing insanely. "Way of Binding Number 4, Crawling Rope!" Mayuri was entangled in the light. "You bitch!" he spat, struggling to break free, but it was obliviously no use.

Captain Ukitake walked over to helped me up. My knees were shaky, my eyes were almost bleeding, I managed to maintain my balance only with his help. He placed my right arm around his shoulder as he snaked his left arm around my waist. "What were you two thinking?" he asked. His voice was filled with fury. "Captain Soi Fon, please send a hell butterfly to Captain Unohana. Inform her of the situation." said Captain Ukitake with a stern tone in his voice. Soi Fon nodded. "Let's go." Captain Ukitake began walking forward, I tried to move but I couldn't. He, noticing this, picked me up bridal style, and flash stepped to Captain Commander Yamamoto's office.

We arrived instantly to the door of the Head Captain's office. Kenpachi arrived dragging Mayuri only seconds after us. Captain Ukitake lowered his arms and placed my feet on the ground. I tried to stand, but I couldn't maintain my balance. I started to fall, but luckily Captain Ukitake caught me with one arm. He knocked on the huge wooden doors and waited for a response. "ENTER!" a deep, booming voice answered. Suddenly the doors began to open, revealing a dimly lit hall. At the end sat an elderly man with a long white beard holding a wooden staff. It was no doubt Captain Commander Yamamoto. Next to him stood Captain Soi Fon and a woman with long obsidian hair that was styled in a frontward braid. She was the 4th squad Captain, Retsu Unohana. She specialized in healing. Captain Ukitake, once again, picked me up and carried me down the long hall. Kenpachi followed suit, dragging Mayuri by his collar. Mayuri cursed under his breath as he shot me looks that could kill.

Captain Ukitake came to a halt a few feet from Yamamoto. He sat me down carefully on the floor. I was lying there, cold, and only inches away from death. Captain Yamamoto nodded at Captain Unohana. She rushed over and sat in front of me with her hands out. My vision started to tunnel. I saw a glimmer of blue light start to radiate from Unohana's hands, my vision slowly started to come back, my pain started to disappear. I felt so refreshed. She retracted her hands. I stood up, fully healed, my gaze was now fixed to the floor.

Kenpachi released Mayuri's collar while Soi Fon broke the binding spell. Mayuri's face wrinkled in anger, as he straightened his captain's haori. "What is the meaning of this?" Mayuri fumed. "SILENCE! I should be asking you the same thing!" Captain Yamamoto's irritated voice echoed through the long corridor. Mayuri winced, my eyes were still glued to the floor. I was terrified! I caught a glimpse of my shinigami robes, they were in shreds, barely covering me. I felt a blush burn my face. I was so embarrassed. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. I tried to hold them back, but I failed. A warm tear made a trail down my pinked cheek and hit the floor. My heart was racing, it felt as if it would leap out of my chest at anytime. I was falling apart.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi," stated Yamamoto in an irritated voice, "I have been very lenient with you and your 'experiments', what is the meaning of destroying a fourth of the Sereitei? For Science I suppose?" Mayuri's spiritual pressure spiked as he gritted his teeth. Yamamoto had definitely hit a nerve. "HOW-" Mayuri began to say, but I interrupted. "It was my fault Head Captain!" I proclaimed as tears ran down my face. "Wha-?" Mayuri was in shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~Mayuri's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

What the hell was that damn girl doing? There was that feeling again. My stomach churned, my palms began to sweat, my chest felt heavy, my face burnt. I was shaking slightly. What in the blue hell is happening to me? Dammit!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to Emily's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's my fault Head Captain!" I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth. Shit! Why did I say that? Mayuri had just tried to kill me! Was I going fucking insane? "Ms. Sato," Yamamoto chuckled, "I find it quite hard to believe that _you_ cause all of this destruction." I fixed my teary eyes back to the floor. "I have heard enough! Until we can arrange a hearing, I have no other choice than to have both of you imprisoned in the Nest of Maggots!" "Wha-?" tears flooded my eyes and ran down my face. "Way of binding number 4!" cried out Soi Fon. A yellow rope of light came out of her hand and bound Mayuri and I together. "You are dismissed!" Captain Yamamoto stated harshly. Soi Fon led us out of the prescience of Yamamoto and we began our trip to the Nest of Maggots.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"It's my fault Head Captain!" I couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth. Shit! Why did I say that? Mayuri had just tried to kill me! Was I going fucking insane? "Ms. Sato," Yamamoto chuckled, "I find it quite hard to believe that _you_ cause all of this destruction." I fixed my teary eyes back to the floor. "I have heard enough! Until we can arrange a hearing, I have no other choice than to have both of you imprisoned in the Nest of Maggots!" "Wha-?" tears flooded my eyes and ran down my face. "Way of binding number 4!" cried out Soi Fon. A yellow rope of light came out of her hand and bound Mayuri and I together. "You are dismissed!" Captain Yamamoto stated harshly. Soi Fon led us out of the prescience of Yamamoto and we began our trip to the Nest of Maggots.

My eyes were blurred from my tears as we were being led to the Maggots Nest. I almost tripped, almost making Mayuri trip as well. He cursed under his breath. I only caught him saying "Damn girl.". Before I knew it Soi Fon came to a halt. We had stopped in front of a guarded door nestled into the side of a small mountain. "Captain Soi Fon." one of the guards stated as he bowed. Another guard bowed swiftly and opened the thick metal door. Soi Fon proceeded forward with Mayuri and I in tow. I was scared. I had heard horrible tales about the Maggots Nest. I swallowed hard and tried not to show any signs of fear.

I took in my surroundings. The room looked as if it had was hollowed out from the inside of the mountain. Many prisoners that were walking around suddenly stopped as if they were frozen. "As you were." Soi Fon shouted. The prisoners went back to doing whatever it was they were doing. Just ahead was a narrow, dark passage way. I hoped we weren't going down there. "Umm...Captain Soi Fon...where are we going?" I asked hesitantly. "You two are much to dangerous to be out in the open with the other prisoners, therefore you shall be confined to a special cell that negates spiritual pressure." she stated harshly. Yet again I could hear Mayuri curse under his breath.

Soi Fon led us down the dark, narrow passage way, down what seemed like hundreds of steps, and came to a halt in front of a small, barred cell. She lightly touched the lock on the cell and it instantly unlocked and opened. She shoved Mayuri and I into the cramped cell, slamming the bars back together swiftly. I looked down to find that Mayuri and I were no longer bound together. Soi Fon disappeared into the darkness. I walked towards the bars, placing my hands around them. Tears began to well up in my eyes and slide down my cheeks as a leaned my head against the cold, metal bars. I sobbed silently.

I stood there for, what seemed, hours before Mayuri broke the silence. "Quit your crying, girl. You're wasting your energy." he said keeping his gaze on the floor. I quietly wiped away my tears on my tattered sleeve and turned to face him. He was sitting on a small bench built into the wall. It wasn't very big, it was 4 feet long and 2 and a half feet wide at best. I walked over and sat next to him. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted his dark blue hair; he had taken his hat off. I could feel his eyes on me. I looked up briefly, my green eyes, red and puffy from crying, met his golden ones. I fixed my eyes back on the ground and so did he. "...You know, It's not so bad in here once you get use to it." He muttered. I remained silent. What the hell was he talking about? Leaned my head against the wall bringing up my legs in the process. I hugged my knees, not knowing what to say back. We sat there in silence as minutes melted into hours. It was cold in the cell. I could feel my hands and feet slowly going numb. I began to shiver and my teeth started to chatter. I suffered in silence, that is until Mayuri noticed my convulsions. He slowly stood up, examining me in the process. I could feel his eyes moving across my scantly clothed body. I hugged my knees tighter, trying to cover myself. He sighed, focusing his gaze back to the floor. He began taking off his captain's haori. What the hell was he doing? I stared at him, not knowing what to think. He removed his haori and handed it to me, while looking away. I hesitated for a moment, but soon gave in. I took the haori from him and wrapped myself in it. It was so warm against my icy skin and gods, it smelled so good. I didn't know how long we were going to be imprisoned in this cell, but a part of me is glad I was stuck in here with him...even though he had tried to kill me. "um...Captain Kurotsuchi, sir..." I spoke sheepishly, I felt a slight blush sweep across my face. Mayuri turned to face me. I stood up meeting his gaze. "What is it, girl?" he asked. Our eyes were locked. He inched closer to me, until our faces were almost touching. "...um...thank you..." and with that said I leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. I pulled away quick, not knowing what his reaction would be. He quickly turned away mumbling under his breath. "...damned girl." I sat back down leaning against the wall hugging my knees. I was finally warming up. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

~I Don't own Bleach or Mayuri Kurotsuchi, They belong to Mr. Tite Kubo

~Emily Sato, however, belongs to me.

**CHAPTER 9**

"...um...thank you..." and with that said I leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. I pulled away quick, not knowing what his reaction would be. He quickly turned away mumbling under his breath. "...damned girl." I sat back down leaning against the wall hugging my knees. I was finally warming up. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

I awoke warm from still being wrapped up in Mayuri's haori. Gods! It still smelled amazing. I could describe the scent. It was so damn intoxicating! I finally came to my senses. I felt a pressure on my right shoulder. I careened my head slowly. I glanced down to find Mayuri's head resting on my shoulder. He was sound asleep. I grinned, not making a sound. He shifted slightly. I stared at him taking in all of his beautiful features. Even with makeup on he was still so devastatingly handsome. Silently, I lifted my left hand and began lightly running my fingers through Mayuri's soft, dark blue hair. I smiled as a slight blush lit my face. Then, I did something unimaginable, I bent down and lightly kissed his forehead. "What in the bloody blue hell do you think you're doing?" He smirked. Oh shit! I could have sworn he was asleep. I nearly jumped out of my skin. My heart was racing. I quickly retracted my hand. By his tone, he sounded a bit annoyed...and maybe even a little amused.

"Um...I..uh..." I tried to explain myself, but hell, I didn't have anything to explain. I hit a wall. I knew I couldn't talk myself out of this one. "Well?" he asked still smirking. I crossed my arms and turned my head to hide my blush. "Well, What?" I spat, biting my bottom lip. "What were you doing?" he poked again. Ok, now I knew he was just toying with me. I didn't answer.

What was I doing? Earlier he was trying to kill me, now I was letting my feelings for him get the best of me. What the hell is wrong with me? Am I stupid or something? I jolted up, jerking off the haori and thew it at him harshly. I turned back around facing the wall. I heard Mayuri stand up, though I couldn't see him. He grabbed my arms a spun me around. I avoided his gaze. I felt a stinging pain on my cheek. My eyes began to water. He slapped me! I can't believe he just slapped me.

I growled as I snapped my head up to meet his gaze. "You bastard..." I growled through barred teeth. I felt something warm dripping from my mouth, I didn't even need to think about what that was...blood. I took my wrist and wiped it away. "That was a cheap shot. I thought you were better than that?" I smirked. Mayuri's brow furrowed and his gaze intensified. As soon as those words left my mouth, his hands were gripped tightly around my neck. I felt myself being lifted off the ground. "You know, You could make this a lot easier by just telling me what I want to know." he smirked. "Now tell me." His grip tightened around my neck. "I...d-don't know...w-what the hell you're talking about..." I managed to mutter while wearing a faint smirk. He growled and threw me against the cold stone wall. I fell to the floor coughing. "YOU DAMNED GIRL!" I weakly chuckled. He turned away from me. My vision began to tunnel and I blacked out.

-Mayuri's POV-

I turned my back to that damned girl and faced the other wall. My blood was boiling and my mind was racing. I slammed my fist into the solid rock wall. '…..that damn girl..." I mumbled before sitting back down on the cold bench. I cradled my head in my hands trying to just figure out what it was that she did to me.

~A/N- Sorry it's short. I promise the next chapter will be much longer and more productive! R&R Please?

Emily_Epic


End file.
